yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gimmick Puppet
"Gimmick Puppet" (ギミック・パペット Gimmikku Papetto) is an archetype of Machine monsters that are used by Quattro in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. They are also a sub-archetype of the "Puppet" archetype. All members of this archetype are DARK monsters, except for the EARTH "Gimmick Puppet Egg Head" and "Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer". Initially, the only "Gimmick Puppet" monsters used by Quattro that were released were "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll", "Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll", "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings", and "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo", however the TCG release of Number Hunters brought with it several more of the archetype's Monster Cards, making a pure "Gimmick Puppet" Deck possible. As the Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL anime progressed, several more "Gimmick Puppet" cards were unveiled, including three "Number C" monsters. All of these new monsters and some previously not yet released in the TCG have been released in the Premium Gold set. In the dub of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, most of the "Gimmick Puppet" monsters' appearances are cut or obscured, likely due to their horrific designs. Playing style "Urgent Schedule" and "Puppet Parade" both are Instant Speed and rely on your opponent having more Monsters on the Field during their turn most likely, using a small engine like "Machina Gearframe" and "Machina Fortress" is recommended as it does not use any Gimmick Puppets for just for defense and the two "Machina" Monsters can come back from the Graveyard for Link Summoning (See Gimmick Puppet Chimera Doll) rather than Rank 8 Materials like Gimmick Puppets normally do. The Monster "Dreary Doll" and the Continuous Spell "Perform Puppet" are the resource engine of the Gimmick Puppets. The Level 4 "Gimmick Puppet Gigantes Doll" is the toolbox for "Terror Baby", "Bisque Doll", "Humpty Dumpty, etc. Difficult to explain is this archetype's stranger effects around the Battle Phase, "Twilight Joker" and "Shadow Feeler" (Only Revives once) that don't stop an attack or end the Battle Phase but just put themselves in the way. Trying to place these effects on the enemy's final attack of the Battle Phase will mean the Monsters will survive until your turn. "Magnet Doll" (Can use all three's effect in a turn) is a bit better for Xyz Material. "Desperado Barrel Dragon" (Destroying is optional and do not have to Destroy your own) and "Orbital Hydralander" (Difficult for newer players to master, a lot of planning a head) both have Special Summoning effects and another "Destroy X number of Monster" effects that this archetype does not have natively and these two are recommended over "Twilight Joker" and "Shadow Feeler". "N15: Giant Grinder" has the effect to Destroy 2 opposing Special Summoned Monster cards on the Field, and deal damage equal to the Xyz Monster's original ATK. Or it's "Number C15: Giant Hunter" counterpart that does the Effect Damage for any Monster but is only once a turn (for a total of three destroy Effects). "N40: Strings" has a similar theme of Effect Damage but needs "NC40: Dark Strings" to finish it's "Destroy all Monsters" Effect in the same turn. "Number C40"s effect is on Special Summon and can be revived without the need for Xyz Material for a Field Nuke and with a Xyz Material can produce the fuel for it's "When Special Summoned" effect, "Xyz Reborn" or something similar is recommended for this reason. "Marshalling Field" with "RUM Argent Chaos Force" both give many chances to hit the "Number C" counterpart for stronger Effect Damage and "Disaster Leo". "Number 88 and C88 Leo"s effects are Alternate Win Conditions that are far off the archetype's mild focus on Effect Damage and should not be used in any build. Gimmick Puppet OTK The Gimmick Puppet OTK is performed by Summoning "Gearspring Spirit" and using its effect on an Attack Position monster, Xyz Summoning "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" ("Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" can be used), equipping it with "Stoic Challenge" and attacking the monster with 0 ATK for (at least) 8400 damage. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes